NCIS: It wasnt me
by Gul Reah
Summary: How would NCIS deal with a RLSV? Or better put how would a RLSV deal with NCIS..
1. Introductions

**Abby's Lab**

**Washington Naval Yard**

Alarms Buzz in the background as red lights are going off..

"Mrs. Sciuto," The man in the mask sighs. "You were not supposed to be in here." The masked man looks at the Screen, "Henrietta.. It is nice to meet you..I have heard so much.."

"If You harm her Gibbs will hunt you down and kill you," Henrietta informs the masked man..

"She did not follow the rules Henrietta.. The NAVY has specific sets of protocols,"The masked man shook his.. "I like her anyway. It is the dog collar, I think its cool.."

Abby reaches for something only to have electricity come from the Masked man's hands Sith style..

"Mrs. Sciuto," Henrietta calls from the screen.. "Mr. Andrews I will see to it that you are.."

"Bad doggie.." Mr. Andrews cuts the communication lines.. "By.."

Abigail Sciuto is on the ground convulsing..

"Mrs. Sciuto.. Your NCIS took something from me and did not share it with the DoHS.." Mr. Andrews walks over to Mrs. Sciuto's computer Station, "My little drone.." He puts it back together quickly.. "Their we go little birdie.."

Abby hits Mr. Andrews with one of the scalpels from the floor. As it breaks off and hits the floor, "How?"

"Homemade Kevlar.. It can take a frag grenade or three," Mr. Andrews grabs Abby.. "Up close your nose is crooked you know that.. You loyal dumba$%, You would make my job harder.."

Outside of NCIS

Washington Naval Yard

A wave blast knocks the Agents and Marines to the ground.. Black smoke from the building rises into the Air..

"Boss.. Wheres Abby," Timothy McGee is pushing himself up off of the ground..

"God d $% it," Special Agent Leroy Gibbs turns and looks into the flames and smoke..

"She said she had to grab," DiNozzo pauses..He closes his eyes, "She was in her lab.. She went for the drone.."

Fornell Grabs Gibbs as he heads towards the flames, "We Get Gear first.."

Gibbs stands straighter, "Bishop.. Go get Mr. Franks and bring him back in.. DiNozzo, McGee, with me.." Gibbs runs towards the Fire truck followed by Fornell, DiNozzo, and McGee.."

Director Vance joins them, "You know what to do if he lived.." Vance's Phone Rings.. He answers the Phone..

32nd Street

San Diego California

Docks

four months earlier

"Kort, This is an NCIS investigation." Callen coldly implies..

"I was just in the neighborhood," Kort smiles at his own wit.. "Besides.. This will probably be very interesting.."

Sam eyes the spy wearily, "Krokodil"

Callen looked at the disfigured body tied to the docks, "How the hell did the watch miss this.."

"Chief Issacs has been missing for two months..He works for SpaWar.." Kort looks at Sam, "Do not forget where this information comes from.."

"Chief, who in the hell did you piss off.. "Sam closes the disfigured Chief's eyes..The chief moves surprising the crap out of Sam.. "Get the EMT.."

Sam And Callen move to cut the man free.. Sam has to jump into the water to free his foot when one is pulled off.. Kort takes Sam's place and grabs the Chief's arm..

**Washi****ngton, DC**

**Officer housing**

"Wow," DiNozzo watches as the firefighters try to put the blaze out.."Mrs. Lochez pissed someone off.."

McGee rolls his eyes at Tony, "There went our case.."

Tony see's a woman holding her child..

"Momma he carried me away from it before it went Boom," The little girl tells her mother..

Walking over to the mother, "Someone was running from the area before it exploded.." Tony looks at the little girl,"You saw there face.."

McGee walks over shows his badge.. He takes out a photo, "Was this the man who carried you?"

"I do not talk to strangers.." The Little girl buries here head on her mothers shoulder..

"Tony.." Showing his badge," The is McGee.. And your are," Tony ask kindly..

"Sarah.. Answer the man," Her mother responds..

"NCIS.. The Admiral's Gestapo," Sarah laughs..

"Sarah.. Where did you here that," Her mother ask worried?

"Here Mr. Tony.." The little red head girl hands Tony a piece of paper.. "The man who took me out of the blast radius told to give this to you.. NCIS, The Admiral's Gestapo.."

Tony read the piece of paper, "Call Gibbs.. He is gonna want this.."

**_'One crispy wanna be Lawyer plus one Naval Chief equals a good start.. Just Remember it Wasnt me..'_**

McGee opens a plastic blag as Tony drops it into the bag.. He sees a green bill sticking out of Sarah's blue jeans. "A hundred dollar bill.."

"Its mine silly," Sarah answers..

"Sarah Graups, where did you get that," her mother scolds her?

"The man with the burned face gave it to me.." Sarah smiles, "He told me it was mine for delivering the message.. Tax free and no IRS Nazis.."

Mrs. Graups's face goes white and she freezes, "He.. He died.." A tear falls from her face, "Its not possible.."

Tony looks at McGee.. "Sarah.. We will need the money.."

"No.." Sarah Responds, "Get a real job if you need money.."

McGee laughs..

**NCIS headquarters**

**Washington Dc**

**Later On**

"Mrs. Graups," Agent Gibbs looks at the woman.. "We have a dead Commanders wife and a Very injured Chief.."

"No offense.. I am waiting on my Lawyer," Mrs. Graups coldly responds.

The door opens before Gibbs can respond, "Elaine.. Gibbs.."

"Captain Roberts," Gibbs eyes Bud.. "Your her lawyer.."

Elaine Graups whispers to Bud Roberts..

Captain Roberts closes his eyes as she speaks.. "Ferris gave me a call Elaine.. He is on his way to pick up Sarah.."

"Captain.. Is there a reason your client refuses to talk," Gibbs coolly looks at the Captain. "She told my agents of a common link in two cases.."

"Is she," Captain Roberts is interrupted..

Coming in the interrogation room, "Gibbs its three bodies now.." Agent Bishop speaks, "I cross checked a few things.."

Graups puts her head in her hands," Sheppard.."

Bishop looks at Mrs. Graups, "Lincoln Sheppard, Retired MM1 US Navy.."

"I need to talk with my Client in Private Gibbs," Captain Roberts answers.

Abby's Lab

Same time

"He tried to take my money I earned," Sarah told Abby.. "So when he tried to take it I bit him.."

Abby laughs..

Tony walks in with a bandage on his arm, "Its not funny, Abby.."

"A thief is a Thief.. Mrs. Sciuto, he is rude and smells funny. Mr. DiNozzo never said please. " Sarah Graups takes a drink of her soda, "You owe me money,sir.."

"Tony, " Abby looks with a frown, "You never said please.."

A man in a Lt. Commander's Uniform comes out of the Elevator..

As he knocks on the Lab door, "Daddy.." Sarah Graups hops down and runs up to her father, "Daddy.. The mean man took my money.. I bit him for it..Then they made Mommy ride with them.."

DiNozzo looks at Lt. Commander Graups, the SEAL trident sticks out with Graups unhappy look..

McGee is on his phone, "Tony.. We have to go to the hospital.. They found Lochez alive.. She is not expected to live long.."

"In the Rubble," Tony asked looking at Tim..

"The Fire Investigators found her," Timothy looks at Sarah Graups. "We will talk on the way to the Hospital."

Compton, California

Gang Territory

"One of the gangs called it in," Deeks shakes his heads.. He looks at the dead gang bangers, "Looks like they interrupted him.."

"FC1 Downers," Blye shakes her head as she looks glum.. Using her gloves she stands on a log she moves, "He's alive.."

Deeks calls the EMT's over.. As they cut the retired FC1 down, "He is severely injuring.." Deeks pause as he realizes what part of Downers is also injured as two white balls drop a few inches from victim..

"Yeah he cut those free," Byle tries to help the EMT's cut down the victim..

An explosion is felt.. The fireball is visible in the distance..

Deeks turns and see's the explosion, "Who the hell is doing this?"

**NCIS Interrogation Room**

**Later on**

"My client has a request," Captain Bud Roberts takes a deep breath. "She request immunity for anything she shares with you not related to the current commission of crimes your investigating.. In good faith no tricks Gibbs.." Captain Roberts points to the mirror, "My client can give you the name of the common link.."

Gibbs looks at the Captain, He stands up and knocks on the glass. As he points out, "Captain Roberts.. Good faith.."

"Elaine tell Gibbs what you told me," Bud Roberts soothed his client. "You can trust Gibbs .."

Elaine breaks downs into tears,"You cant tell my husband.. Seven years ago, while we were engaged.. He cheated on me.. I went with a friend to a bar.. She was married and I.. I was mad.."

Gibbs takes a breath, "Who is he?"

"Seaman Nicodemus Andrews," Elaine cries and bites her upper lip.

Captain Roberts motions his hands to carry on..

"I cant.. Its," Elaine Graups is very upset.. "We drank a lot.. He was Bethany's friend.. She had been trying to sleep with him.. He got really drunk.."

Captain Roberts looked at his client sternly, "Tell Gibbs what you told me.."

"Bethany slipped him a roofie.." Elaine was shaking, "I did not find out until the next day.. I was to drunk to realize he had passed out. He had no say..."

Gibbs takes a deep breath," You found out you were pregnant shortly afterwords.."

"Nico forgave me.. He gave me hug.. He only asked me if he was any good." Elaine was crying, "Nico never talked with Bethany, ever again.."

"What was here last name," Gibbs asked..

"Ital.. She got divorced and I think remarried.. Brits.. thats right she married a guy with the last name Brits," Elaine blurts out..

Gibbs heads out of the interrogation room..


	2. Reasons

**Bullpen**

**NCIS HQ**

**Washington Naval Yard**

"..Andrews.. Discharged from the United States Navy on October 31, 2006.. For Fraudulent Enlistment.. " Tony DiNozzo informed Gibbs.. "Died in a house fire in Barry Texas, March 15, 2010.." DiNozzo changed the screen, "His Girlfriend at the time Former Marine Corporal Julie Stone, also died in the fire.. "

"Were getting the bodies exhumed," McGee adds in..

"We pulled the service Jackets," Bishop takes a deep breath. "Chief Issacs was Seaman Andrews LPO when he was discharged.." She motions for the next photo," Mrs. Lochez was then LN1 Rogers.."

"The commands legalman.. Handled his discharge," Gibbs was looking at the photo..

Bishop changes the Photo, " FC1 Downers. Was not at his last command. It was Great lakes.. He was staff.."

"Boss," DiNozzo interrupts.. "Stone's husband was a suspect till he had an Alibi.. Sargent Daxon Stone, also retired.. The Fire Marshall ruled it arson.."

"Bring him in.. Find out what the Hell is going on here," Gibbs growled..

"Boss.. Stone is in Sanger Texas," McGee adds.

Agent Fornell walks into the bullpen, "We already have him Gibbs."

Vance walks out over the Bullpen," Gibbs.. MTAC.." Seeing Fornell,"Agent Fornell.. Out of respect to the FBI.. Join us.. Your boss is on the line as well.."

**Bullpen**

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

"..at the White House," Henrietta points to the Screen..

"From two point three miles away," Sam shakes his head.. "Its a world record.. It went through the.."

"Straight through.. Like a hot knife through butter," Jones looked at the people in the room.. "The bullet is unlike anything the NSA has seen before.. The Retired Rear Admiral Malus was dead before he hit the ground."

"He has become priority number one," Kort looks at the photo on the screen..

"Is there a reason he is here," Deeks ask.. "I thought this was an exclusive club.."

"Mr. Kort has been loaned to us for the duration of the case," Lange kindly tells her team. "We have been asked to help conduct interviews.. Mr. Kort.. "

"Mrs. Lange," Kort takes a deep breath.. "Mr. Morrow gave direct and concise orders. The truth is he just Crossed our radar.."

Callen looks at the screen, "He is assumed to be alive.."

"The child gave Mrs. Sciuto a drawing of a man in a mask," Kensi Blye brings up the screen.. "He told her his name was Marty Stu.."

"A writers reference," Nate Getz looks at the screen. He walks over and looks at it sideway.. "Seaman Nicodemus Andrews.. We are going to need a lot more information.. If he stayed under the radar.."

"We have a list of his .." Callen is interrupted..

"Hello Mrs. Lange," Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden had his hat under his arm. He eyed Kort, "I see the bottom of the barrel is being scraped.."

"I thought you went to greener pasture," Kort Responds..

Ignoring Kort, "Senior Chief.."

Sam Hanna nods to the Admiral," Rear Admiral.. The spook had a good point.. I thought you went out to pasture.."

"I was," Chegwidden shook his head. "It is why I am in uniform. I am the Temporary JAG liaison to the facility.. Malus was a good man with a family.."

To other SEALs entered the room in dress uniform, "Rear Admiral.. "

"These two have information you will need," Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden responded. "Apparently they know the kid on the screen.."

**MTAC**

**Three Hours later**

"F$%^ers had it coming, "The command Sargent Major shook his head.. "Your telling me Andrews is alive Gunny.."

"Command Sargent Major Wilson," Gibbs narrowed his eyes.. "What do you mean they had it coming?"

"They F$%^ed him over Gibbs.. His command played dirty, real dirty.. He may not have been a good sailor by there book.. Damn it, I should have forced the damn transfer.. In a way this is my God D#$% fault. Would have made a helluve a marine," Wilson shook his head.. "Gunny, your gonna get two stories on him.. The PC morons and his buddies.. Go with his Buddies Gunny.."

"Why did you like him," Gibbs was curious..

"Gunny.. I made a side comment half drunk that we were screwed on basic supplies because of a damn OSHA inspection a no nuts officer screwed us on." The Command Sargent Major shook his head, " That beautiful bastard rerouted a few deliveries our way from people that pissed him off.. I could count on him more then some of my marines at MIRAMAR , Gunny.."

"Command Sargent Major, he killed a retired Rear Admiral as he was shaking hands with the President," Gibbs was not sounding happy..

"Gunny I am trying to get it through your thick skull.. He never asked me for crap in return. You want to find him, well you need to know this.. He didnt try and kill the President, "Wilson shook his head. "He has his own rules of life and war Gunny.. We argued over beers about how F$%^ed up the Navy and Marine Corps were.."

Gibbs has an unhappy look on his face, "His own rules of war.."

"Legitimate targets Gunny.. He believes in only killing or harming the exact target.." Wilson takes a deep breath, "Even if someone else gets in the way. You might want to tell the Local LEO's not to try and get him.."

"Command Sargent Major are you telling me he will kill them," Gibbs ask?

"If they corner him.. " The command Sargent Major coldly answers, "Gunny.. Most of the victims your looking for are probably already dead or dying.. Andrews has a bad habit of playing cat and mouse, but if he got smart..He will have already executed his plan..And he will have one, Gunny."

"Command Sargent Major," Gibbs looked at the big Screen. "thank you.."

"No problem.. Damn shame,"Wilson shakes his head. "Gunny.. I will let you know this.. He joined the wrong branch.. Keep that in mind.. Spiritually he is on of us.."

**El Chico Apartments**

**Le Mesa, California**

The man in the wheel chair laughed, "He finally snapped.."

"Mr. Westers," Callen was not to happy in his tone. "Chief Issacs is probably not gonna make it.."

"That leaves Rogers, Sheppard, Post, Downer, Malus, " Westers was interrupted..

"Post," Hanna ask?

"You former military," Westers ask.. "Two bad commands.."

"SEAL, " Sam Hanna responds. "Senior chief, Your name came up as a friend.. How well did you know Andrews?"

Laughing again, "Senior.. Your way behind the curve.. See this wheel chair an incompetent Sailor put me in here by turning back on a system I red tagged.." Westers responds, "Then my officers in the command I was transferred to, after the fall from the electrical shock broke my back, screwed me.. My wife left.. I almost lost everything.. Andrews sent me money to eat on so I would not starve..Mind you I had not talk to him in over two years.. Where were you then Senior.. No, if you want crap from me.. I want my attorney.."

"We can arrest you," Callen tried to say..

"Go ahead.. You will have to do better then that, "Westers shakes his head. "F$%^ing Admiral's Gestapo.."

**Bullpen**

**NCIS**

**three hours later**

"Same story, "Bishop shakes her head. "His friends are loyal.. The records gave Andrews low pros and cons..Low Pt scores.. The Picture does not add up.."

"I was review his records," McGee responds.. "He had waivers for all his issues.. He requested Captains Mast four times.. It was ignored.. "

Gibbs came into the Bullpen, "They buried it. " Gibbs takes a deep breath, "Get me the list of people who where in that command.."

"Already done," Bishop looks at the screen..

"Thank you very much, "DiNozzo was grinning.. "I will buy the Pizza.. You bring the beer.." He hung up the phone, "the old DiNozzo charm came through.."

"Spit it out Dinozzo," Gibbs growled..

"that was Senator Hutchinson's former aide.." DiNozzo walks over to the Screen.. He puts the file, "See that last name.."

Gibbs read the file and took a deep breath, "I'll be damned.. Vice Admiral Carter was his CO at the time.."

"It gets better," DiNozzo moves over to the next file, as the group in the bullpen reads it..

Vance is listening over the edge, "Now a Vice Admiral.."

"You see this," Gibbs shakes his head..

**Autopsy**

**NCIS**

**Washington Naval Yard**

"Gunnery Sargent Wilder," Ducky closes the body.. "What did you do to deserve this?"

Fornell and Gibbs enter the room, "You wanted to see us.."

"Jethro.." Doctor Mallard looked at Fornell, "It appears our Gunnery Sargent was killed with a combat knife.. An old World War Two army issued to be exact.."

" Mrs. Stone's grandfather was a WW2 vet, "Fornell shook his head..

"It appears we know the weapon.. But what I find interesting it the incident report.. " Ducky shook his head, "He died in the middle of a Mission.. A fire fight in Afghanistan.."

"His throat was slit," Fornell saw the cut.

Ducky hands Gibbs an evidence bag, "It appears Mr. Andrews is a man of many talents.."

Gibbs takes the bag and reads the rubbed off blood, "Julie Stone's dog tags.."

"Your telling me that Mr. Andrews went into the middle of a war zone and killed a Marine Corps gunnery Sargent in the middle of an engagement with the Taliban," Fornell was not believing it.

"And he took the time to let us know it was him.. Gibbs he is not hiding from us.. He wants us to know he is doing this.." Ducky took a deep breath, "On this one your going to have to talk with Abigail and DiNozzo, especially on this.."

Palmer sees the craved letters and laughs.. "Worfed.."

Fornell and Gibbs look very coldly at Palmer..

"Enlighten us," Ducky looks at Palmer..

"Whats so funny Mr. Palmer," Fornell asked..

"You dont know.." Palmer ask..

"Palmer," Gibbs growls..

"A TV trope.. I heard the Little girl in Abby's lab say the man told her he was Marty Stu.." Palmer looks as the three older men look at him, "Its a message.. Worf always gets beat up to prove how bad the new character is.. "


	3. Like I said

**Los Angelas**

**Bullpen**

**NCIS**

**11:30 pm**

Sam had his feet on the desk," What have he we got?"

Callen had his head on his desk half Asleep, "Two stories.."

Chegwidden had his feet up on Deeks desk, "This is utter Crap.. Rear Admiral Malus was Andrews CO before he got promoted to Captain.."

"What is the count up to," Callen does not raise his head up?

"Ten rapes just while Andrews was at his Command.. " Sam Hanna shook his head," Forty five questionable discharges.."

"Fifteen Rapes, " Rear Admiral Chegwidden shakes his head. "Brigadier General Harm is going to have fun if this gets out.. She is.."

"And that is why it is not going to get out," A four Star Admiral in uniform answered..

"Admiral Longstreet," Chegwidden stood up.. "Long time no see.."

"A.J. its good to see you again," Longstreet shakes AJ's hand. "Senior chief Hanna, Agent Callen.. The FISA warrants have been issued.."

The Admiral hands out the copies..

Callen looks at Longstreet, "Why are FISA warrant necessary?"

DoHS agents came through the doors and started towards every desk..

"AJ we are seizing all the files related to this case.. NCIS is to continue its joint investigation," Admiral Longstreet took a deep breath. "We are authorized to seize all the information and limit your investigation to what is required to catch Andrews.."

"Admiral Longstreet," Kort gives an obviously fake response.. "I see your still on the cocktail and P$%^y circuit.."

Coldly, "Agent Kort what a non pleasant surprise.. Search Mr. Kort.." The Admiral Orders to the DoHS Agents..

As they stop and search the CIA man, "Longstreet what the hell?"

"A.J. the truth of the matter the Navy cant afford the scandal.. You know how much it would cost just to verify every claim. We also have the issue of the technology involved.. A.J. the NSA finished its evaluation.. We have nothing like it in our inventory.." Admiral Longstreet shook his head, "That little Shitbag may have revolutionized war fare.."

"So the Navy is just Burying the rapes and the discharges," Callen was not happy..

"Odd is it not.. A single sailor has all of them running scared," Kort put his arms down as the DoHS Agents finished searching him..

"This is some Major bulls$%^," Chegwidden glares at Longstreet..

"A.J. it wasnt my call, "Admiral Longstreet shook his head..

**MTAC**

**NCIS**

**Washington Naval Yard**

"..yanking the rug out from under us, "Vance was not happy..

"Director Vance," Morrow responds. "I like this less then you do. It hampers your Agents Ability to do their jobs. Between the shooting at the white house, the technology, and The issues it is causing the Navy.. NCIS is to proceed as ordered."

"So the rapes and illegal discharges are being buried," Vance shakes his head..

"Like I said Director Vance.. NCIS has the lead in this investigation," Morrow responds.. "Special Agent Gibbs and Fornell still have the LEAD.."

Vance looks at Morrow saying nothing..

"Carry on Director," Morrow cuts the Transmission..

After a moment, "Patch me through to Lange in Los Angelas.." Vance growls..

**Gibbs' Basement**

**3am**

Sarah Potter, Sec Nav, Poured herself some of Gibbs alcohol. As she drank it, "Get the SOB.. "

Gibbs paused in his sanding, "The Navy should be proud of its sailor.. "

"Gibbs.. I do not mean Andrews," Potter downed her drink. She poured another drink.. "I'm a politician.. Admiral Longstreet is hiding something... It's big.."

"They took all the files we had.." Gibbs went back to sanding..

Potter walked over to her purse.. Taking out a Zip drive, "Tell McGee to not use a computer that attaches to any government system.."

She sits the zip drive next to the bottle..

Agent Fornell comes down the stairs, "Madam Secretary.."

"Tobias.. I am not here.. I assume the FBI got hit as well," Sec Nav took another drink..

"The FISA warrants were explained as necessary due to the NSA'a findings.." Tobias Fornell took out a bottle from under his coat, "Gibbs please tell me you hid a copy.."

"Nope," Gibbs kept sanding the boat.. "Bishop has a good memory.. She is writing down all the case file information.."

"Is that in her file," Fornell ask..

Gibbs stopped sanding...

Sec Nav Potter's purse rang..

**Los Angelas**

**G. Callen's house**

"What did you leave out," Callen looks at Kort?

Kort takes the pillow and puts it on the couch, "Need to know.. Admiral Longstreet is not the man he pretends to be.." Taking a deep breath," I owe you so let me pay some interest on the debt.. I met Seaman Andrews when he was in port..He got to me the embassy without anyone knowing it.."

Callen looks at Trenton Kort,"Where?"

"I have also met Admiral Longstreet," Kort responds ignoring the question.. "Lets just say I would rather have Andrews at my back.."

Callen looks at Kort, "You knew Chief Issacs was on the docks.."

"Suspected," Kort smiles.. "The Admiral .. Well lets say that we intercepted something from a foreign Agency a few months ago.. They were attempting to run a honeypot on the Admiral.. Part of the scam included misuse of government satellites in March of 2010.. The Admiral got away with it as a satellite be reconfigured.."

"That means there is a file," Callen got happy..

"Nope.. The file disappeared from the records when Gunnery Sargent Wilder was killed.." Kort interrupts Callen, "Look.. We have a common goal.."

"Why do you owe him," Callen looks at Trenton..

"Why would I owe him? Its not like he hid me on his boat.. " Trenton laid down, "Then let it slip at a bar to one of the locals that worked in the embassy that the Marines had done bad things to a local.. Andrews got officially ordered the next night to bring those Marines directly to the Embassy..Immediately by his OIC .."

"To cover the rapes up," Callen shook his head.

"I rode in with the Marines right passed the people who were looking for me. " Trenton grinned, "The Ambassador laughed when he saw me.."

"Why did he do that.. He never made an attempt to verify who you were," Callen asked..

"It pissed off the Admiral to no end. He told my superior during his debriefing that he made a gut cal.. I was also wounded and not going any where.. It was his duty to get me to the embassy and let them sort it out.." Trenton Paused, "We put him up for the Legion of Merit.."

"His file never showed that.. " Callen took a second, "He was discharged before it was pinned on him.. So he lost the Medal.."

"Admiral Longstreet saw to it," Kort responds coolly.. "They screwed him for many reasons.. "

"The Admiral is clean Trenton," Callen shakes his head.. "This is more CIA Bulls#$%.."

"The information I had resulted in us killing several terrorist. Several things we stopped, all because of Andrews gut.. So why would you steamroll someone out," Kort answers..

"He was.." Callen pauses, "Why didnt the Ambassador say something?"

"Politics.." Trenton rolls over, "Remember when the USS Kittyhawk was busted for having that Prostitution ring on it.. Their were credible sources that Admiral Longstreet was involved.."

"And Seamna Andrews would not play along," Callen took a deep breath.. "Longstreet is cleaning up a mess he made.. Andrews fit the profile of someone who would play along but is not.." Callen sat down, "Andrews found out about the Legion Award."

"He was dead the next day," Trenton closes his eyes.. "The Admiral missed.."

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Washington DC**

"A man in a mask had set her up in a hospital bed," The Nurse shook her head. "He then cut her clothes off.. Poor thing had been stabbed.."

Gibbs has a look on his face, "Where are her clothes.."

Fornell was closest when Agent Bishop grabbed him.. "I was attacked.. I went in and out.. He did not Attacked me.. He killed the attackers.."

Fornell has the presence of mind to speak, "Where were you at Bishop.."

"In my car.. they pulled me out of it.. Andrews killed them I think.. I was drugged," She pulls Fornell close, "He told me he would wait till you got here.."

"Where did the man who dropped her off go," Gibbs asked?

The Nurse paused a second to long.. She gave Gibbs a weird look, "He.. He just disappeared into thin air.."

Something in Gibbs gut caused he to look at the nurse differently, "Tobias.. Call Ducky and have him get here immediately..."

Fornell looked at Gibbs for a second.. The agent took his phone out, "On it Gibbs.."


End file.
